This is a renewal application for continued research in cancer management as a Member Institution of the Southwest Oncology Group. The specific aims are to (1) conduct single and multiple disciplinary clinical trials as described in Group protocols, (2) conduct laboratory studies, single disciplinary and multiple disciplinary pilot studies that may lead to Group studies; emphasis will be placed upon clonogenic assay, cancer of the lung, head and neck, malignant melanoma and genitourinary neoplasms, (3) educate physicians, nurses, fellows, houseofficers, and allied health professionals as to methods of procedure in clinical trials and information gained by participation in the Group, (4) participate in scientific and administrative activities of the Group, and (5) participate in the distributive data management system. Investigators participating include five Medical Oncologists, three Hematologists, four Therapeutic Radiologists, three Surgeons, three Pathologists, three nurse Oncologists, one Urologist and one Neurosurgeon. Between 200-250 patients will be entered on Group protocols and 50-100 patients will be entered on Group related pilot projects annually. Continued improvements will be made in basic techniques and clinical applications of clonogenic assay. The research plan is designed to achieve these aims through the coordinated use of multiple disciplinary activities.